1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to exerciser systems, and in particular to exerciser systems for facilitating ankle flexing.
2. Prior Art
In some existing exerciser systems, a driving element may be used to operate the system to facilitate and repeat a particular range of motion for the user. In such systems, the driving element may not be properly configured to provide increased strength or load balancing to support to the system.
For example, some conventional systems may have the driving element being coaxial with a pivoting member. Such a system may not provide sufficient leverage to simulate the particular range of motion for a particular user's bone joint which may be coaxial with the pivoting member.
In another example, some conventional exerciser systems are designed for use with a single limb such as one leg or foot. In such systems, the support and load balancing may be optimally designed for use with only the single limb.
In yet some further existing systems, merely an ankle strap is used to secure a leg or foot to the system. This may not provide the desired security as separation may occur between the foot and the device, especially at higher frequencies.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the description below.